User talk:Gallantmon v.X
Theme Enjoy the song while you leave me a message. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111223060518/beyblade/images/9/99/Gallant.gif ---- Admin granted! Go do your CSS! :) Later! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Gallant, you are an ''amazing human being! Thank you so much for this header :) Can't talk for long though, I GTG to church. Merry christmas my friend and God bless you! ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Dude NO! None of this stuff is "used with permission". I just upload it! That fair use thing about us just being another fan site IS our disclaimer! So by saying. "used with permission" that would be lying. PLUS, Neopets disclaimer page states that fair use is null and void when using their images.... Just saying.. (using my IPhone) {C} [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 05:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Disclaimer = fail I'm saying our disclaimer is INVALID when it comes to neopets! "''You hereby expressly '''waive any legal rights you may have to do so', including any claim that such activities constitute "Fair Use" or are for "interoperability purposes" under the Digital Millennium Copyright Act. Any such attempt shall exceed the "authorized access" you have to the Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds as that term is defined under 18 U.S.C. § 1030. Any unauthorized or prohibited use may subject the offender to civil liability and criminal prosecution under applicable federal and state laws.'' ^Terms and use of Neopets So again,. that "disclaimer" of yours would get us sued and screwed because we waived (let go of) that right to "fair use" the moment we signed up for Neopets! Use THIS as our disclaimer! It's better this way ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ummm... the neopets thing in the cneter looks off. Even with the expanded wiki navigation off. Even if you zoom in or zoom out, it still doesn't look right. So.. can you fixit please back to the way it was? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually yami-yugi I would like the old one. even if it was raised up a bit it wouldn't look right because of expanded navigation. So, yeah, the old on elease ^.^ Thanks man. I'll wake my butt up tommorow and edit some NP pages ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude. I'm glad your gonna change it to the old one. See ya tommorow. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) {C}Old as in the way it orginally was. Ya know without the neopets wiki thing in the middle. I wanna have the extended wiki navigation with the logo. ^.^ It looks odd plain even though it's perfectly in the center... Thanks gallant. You rock ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks gallant for all your hard work. I found out how to make the header with the Altador plot splash images ^.^ I also took away your admin since the job is done and you don't need it anymore. I decided that I need the wiki navigation. And the header wasn't working when I used expanded navigation. Do you know why? BTW, Please tell me your neopets username and the tradingpost lot number so I can pay you for your efforts ':)' [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I mean everytime I try to use the header witrh expanded wiki navigation it fails. can you make it look like THIS again please? ':)' And I '''need' your username and trading post lot number so I can pay you... [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) TP not auction! Why did you set the price for 1 NP?! You can't make a bet of more than 5k above the set price remember?! That's why I said TRADING POST lot number... BTW, I said 13k for the header and 20k for the vid tutorial ^.^ Oh and the header ain't workin... [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Coo Ok, thanks. I GTG to bed, I'm sleepy... BTW, I gave you the 13.5k for the header and I'll give you the 20k when you gimme the tutorial ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 05:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Hey dude I did it! I've sorta got media wiki down ^.^ Check it out! Cool right?! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) install plz hey dude, I need you to install the picture template on to my petpet park wiki. Thanks ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Dude, that's ALOT of pics. Thank you for your hard work ^.^ Also, that gallery page thing is a fail. That's why I have my GCT templates :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 19:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC)